As Always
by xzerox195
Summary: Short One-Shot. With opposition towards the Terra Forming project, Relena struggles to see the purpose behind continuing to support it.


As Always

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters

Relena Peacecraft walked into her office, a scowl quickly replacing her posed political mask. Yet another half day meeting wasted, the stubborn old men seemed to mock her. Teasing her on reaching a decision on the latest Terra Forming project only to break out into another argument, and leave her once again at square one.

It had been two long years since the Marimea incident had come to a close. Many soldiers in this world had found refuge on the distant planet. However the upkeep of the project was costly and many saw it as unnecessary. Some days she found herself questioning why she fought so hard for the project, but a call from her brother always seemed to re motivate her. She would be needing a friendly talk with him soon.

Relena slowly crossed the room to her desk. A daunting pile of papers stood in a neat stack, ready for her to run through. They never seemed to go away, there was always a stack somewhere that needed her tending. She sat down at her desk and sighed heavily, taking a moment to mentally recoup. She was determined to accomplish something productive today. With heavy eyes she turned towards her desk.

Her heart stopped when she glanced at the top of the pile of papers before her. A letter addressed to her sat on the top of a new stack of papers. The letter was nothing out of the ordinary. It was plain white, with a simple stamp on it, but the name on the return address of the letter struck her.

"Heero"

She slowly opened the letter, feeling as if she were in a dream. It had been two years since she had last seen or heard from him. He had all but vanished after the Marimea incident.

As The pages unfolded before her she couldn't help but hold her breath.

Dear Relena,

I'm sure this must come to a shock for you, hearing from me after all this time. I wanted to come see you in person, however I know the chaos of your schedule and didn't want to interfere. I apologize for my disappearance after the Marimea incident. Duo had informed me that you had stayed by my hospital bed for quiet some time. I'm sorry that instead of a goodbye, I left you with only a empty hospital bed.

I heard that there is much opposition towards the Terra forming project. I wanted to write you and tell you about how this project has helped me.

Life in this new world has been a hard adjustment for a born and raised solider like myself. At first I felt out of place, walking down the streets of the colony, a war veteran and Gundam pilot walking among citizens. But now I feel apart of the crowd, almost as if I am a normal person.

I have found a new home on mars with the terra forming project. Your brothers doesn't know of my existence here but noon checks up on me every once in a while. I am currently programming the air locks for the colonies system. It is simple work, far from the complexities and algorithms that created the Gundam, but I enjoy it. It has been a strange adjustment going from the structured life of a warrior, to the relaxed casual life of a simple worker. War offered me with a set schedule, limited choices, and a clear path. Yet more often then not I find myself awake at night, struggling to find a purpose or meaning for my life.

The once busy life with not enough time, has now left me with endless hours of finding things to do to occupy myself. With these endless hours I find myself to be my own worse enemy. My mind races, thinking of the past, thinking of the acts I performed. However, I have now been able to now come to terms with my past, and can move on with my life. I have finally had closure and I'm ready to become a citizen in this world that you have fought so hard to make for us all.

I wanted to thank you Relena. Thank you for the endless meetings, the long nights at the office, for fighting so hard for peace, and for all the other things you endure through, that no one else takes notice of. If it wasn't for you I might have never known a life outside a cockpit. I still stand by what I said to you those many years ago on Libra, I'm nothing compared to you.

I would like to catch up with you sometime if your schedule allows and you still want to see me. I will be on earth this week and if you inform Duo he would be more than willing to pass the message to me. I would take no insult if you didn't, I was far from a gentleman to you in the past. I just wanted to take the opportunity to show you my gratitude for all you do.

As always,

Heero

Relena read through the letter two more times before she slowly lowered it to her desk. Despite the grouchy old men or the gallons of midnight oil she had burnt through. She was making a difference, providing a way for soldiers of the past to finally have a future. It was enough for a single tear to run down her cheek and her heart swell at the thought. This was why she was the vice foreign minister.

For the first time in the past six months a genuine smile seemed to be glued to her face, she turned to her vid-phone. She needed to setup a meeting, that was far overdue.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked this fanfic, I wrote this in one sitting during class. Some of this fanfic was inspired by the movie shawshank redemption, if you haven't seen it yet its amazing. I'm working on putting another chapter of Possessing the Heart of a Dragon. I just needed a short one-shot to get my writer's block out of the way. Plus one shots are always fun to write. Please read and Review!

xzerox195


End file.
